Superior Marion Adventurous in Mushroom Landing!
by GeorgeBradavik
Summary: It is firstly of my stories so nice pleasing.
1. Chapter 1

Superior Mario Adventurous in Mushroom Landing

Chapter First: Arriving Into Mushroom Landing

One up on a time period, their were a man naming Mario. But not just being any sort of Mario, He is Superior Mario! He had lived in America within his brotherly Luigi. Luigi was also Superior, but not as much so as Superior Mario, so he just being Luigi. One after day they were being into the bathroom since they were the plumbing of for profession. Superior Mario had been stuck of plumber in the toilet when in started to suck! "Oh no Luigi I am need for help." Say Superior Mario as he was to be in sucked of toilet water. "Oh not!" Crying Luigi but because he was sucked into too, so there was no helping he could do. They both were went down drain toilet and ending up into a new placement! Where is it being? The Mushroom Landing! Superior Mario awaken up. "Luigi, where you being at?" Mario say tired, because he knocked out from falling on head out of big pipe! "Superior Mario! I am the up of top on big mushroom!" And Luigi was being truthful, for there was giant top of mushroom he was on! "Luigi don't be worry I help you!" Say Superior Mario as he be jumped into top. He throw Luigi off of and jump down and roll to cushion fall. "Thanking very much, Superior Mario." "Not issue, Luigi." They both fine from falling so they get upward and search around. Big tall mushroom like first one they fell off of to everywhere! "Where are we being in, Luigi?" "Mushroom Landing!" Said voice and they turn around to shock at what it being to speak!


	2. Chapter 2

Superior Mario Adventurous in Mushroom Landing

Chapter Secondly: Meet of With the Mushroom Landing Persons

"What be you?" Said Luigi with a beginning. "I am Mushroom people of Mushroom Landing and my naming is Frog. Who are you stranger persons?" The person with mushroom of white a dot red as hat said. "My naming is Superior Mario, and this being Luigi, and we are of from real world Earth," Frog had was being very confusing at with this commentate. "What is Earth?" He asking. In responsibly, Luigi say "What is Mushroom Landing?" Well Superior Mario tell Frog what being Earth is, but we have not need to say what he say because we knowing what Earth is. And then Frog be explanation of what Mushroom Landing being but we of know that too so let us continuation. "So how are we to the getting here?" Superior Mario asking, but no one is certainly. Final, Frog says "Maybe it will having to do with pipe?" But there were no pipe, so they having no method of to go back. Then big turtle thing calling of koopa as of to Frog walk bye, and Luigi was terrifying, so Superior Mario hop up on it for him, making Frog gasping! "Did I make wrong?" Superior Mario ask, but Frog say no and that koopa are evil and it be good for them to get smashed. He then be ask of Superior Mario to helpful them because Princess was taken away to by big koopa naming Bowser and was bad thing. Superior Mario say "Sure, we be helping." And he and with Luigi go to savior of Princess from koopa.


	3. Chapter 3

Superior Mario Adventurous in Mushroom Landing

Chapter Thrice: Going Off Into Battlefield of With Fight Koopa

Superior Mario, Luigi, and Frog having only been the walk about for short time when they noticing large koopa army! Frog is made really scary because he can not fight much hard. Superior Mario attempt to make him less fear. "You no have to be afraid of them, Frog! You can be bigger of than them and make them saddening like me!" He says to assure Frog. But Frog said "No, Superior Mario, I too small and fear and weakened. I cannot be fight of battle with you." Luigi make decision to pick up Frog and throwing him at advancement koopa army. He make wiped away of most of army! Superior Mario running into army and jump up on top of them to make rest go away and die. Frog get up and is amazement. "You did this!" Say Luigi, and make Frog happy. They all happy of this joyful occasional. But one people was not being so much happy...


	4. Chapter 4

Super Mario Adventerous in Mushroom Landing!

Chapter Fourty: The Grandeur Duke of All Koopas

All the far away in the Darkness Lands, the big koopa Bowser was making planning in his kitchen room. Bowser is Grandeur Duke of all the Koopas, and he was mean at his job. All of his objections hated him, but they were much too feared to raise up. Bowser was make big plan to invasion of Mushroom Landing, when the koopa with wings flew in and information to Bowser that much bad tidings landed on floor. "WE have bad information for you, sir." The koopa say. "Our army was made destroyed!" Bowser was angry, roaring at koopa "HOW DID THEY MAKE DEAD OF AN ENTIRE ARMY!" (Notation: I make Bowser in all capitals because he is so much angry that an exclaiming mark is not enough) The koopa was told Bowser about of Superior Mario Brothers, and Bowser was made very much fury. He breathed fire on the koopa and made him burn to chicken crispy! "WE MUST BE STOPPING OF SUPERIOR MARIO, OR ELSE!" He exclamation to all of koopas.


End file.
